


Honey, Someone's At the Floo

by orphan_account



Series: Ron/Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry's talking to Hermione, Ron wants sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Someone's At the Floo

Harry bent down, groaning at the ache in his knees as he leaned into the Floo-green fire. After 10 years of Auror work, it took a bit for his bones to relax. Luckily, both he and his husband had taken the week off, and were planning on relaxing. Of course, he’d probably get called in and Ron would spend half of the time in his office, but it was the thought that counted. But he had insisted that they spent a day out, which is why he hoped that Hermione and Draco would be willing to babysit Teddy for them. 

“Hermione? Hermione!” He called, frowning. It was only nine in the morning, but all four of them were early risers, willingly or not. A faint call came back. “Just a minute!” Harry sighed and shifted, before stiffening when a hand slid its way down his back. His mind raced, the only ones who could be in the house without permission besides Teddy and Ron were Hermione and Draco. That meant. . . 

Ron ran his hand over his husband’s back, enjoying the view. He had fallen back onto their bed after shower sex, but had changed his mind about napping and had wandered by on his way to the kitchen. He was hard again, and wondered how long Harry’s conversation would take. He ran his hand over Harry’s ass, and an idea slowly took shape. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his husband’s jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it. 

Harry yelped, immediately reaching back and pulling on his husband’s hand. Ron knocked his hand away, and Harry blushed furiously as he hardened. He felt his jeans slip down to his knees, and reached to pull them back up. His hand faltered as he felt two hands spread his cheeks. Something nudged at his hole, still wet with lube and cum.

Harry froze, heart pounding wildly. He wouldn’t. . . Ron bit back a moan as he pushed into his hot, wet hole. Harry’s lips parted, his head bowing as he clenched around the intrusion. “Sorry about that. What is it, Harry?” He froze, then stammered, “Uh, we. . . Me and Ron were, uh, wondering-“ Harry choked off a groan as Ron began to thrust in and out. Luckily, Hermione seemed slightly distracted. “It’s Ron and I, Harry, not Me and Ron. What did you two need? Draco told me that you both took the week off.” Harry bit his lip and tried to clear his mind, but Merlin it felt so good! If only he could reach his cock. . . but no, he definitely wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation. Not that he was doing a good job now. . . 

“Harry? Harry, are you alright? You seem kind of peakish.” He looked up, struggling to keep his face clear. She didn’t look suspicious, only slightly concerned. “Umm. . .” He tried to remember what he was talking. “Teddy! We want to, mmph, go out, and-“ Hermione’s face lit up. “Of course we’ll babysit! When would you like to bring him over?” He blinked, then shook as Ron slipped his hands up his shirt and fondled his nipples. “Ahh!” Harry yelped as his husband’s hot, thick rod slammed into his prostate. He struggled to stay on his hands and knees, arms quivering. “-is it? Harry!” Hermione’s worried face slipped into focus. Fuck! What was he supposed to say? “Uh, my knees ache,” He managed to mumble out, face hot. “Ten works.” Hermione frowned, then nodded. “I’ll see you and Teddy then.” 

Harry barely mumbled out a goodbye before Ron yanked him backwards, cut the Floo connection, and fell back onto the floor. Harry let out a wail as he was impaled by his husband’s cock. Trembling and panting, he lifted himself up with shaky arms and legs, then slowly sank down, moaning helplessly. Ron growled impatiently after the first few times, grabbed Harry’s hips, and slammed him down onto his cock. Harry writhed, body jerking as he came hard. Ron thrusted a few more times, his vision filling with white as he poured his seed into his husband’s body. Harry slumped forward, exhausted. “Bastard,” He slurred. Ron chuckled, before pulling Harry off of his cock. 

He frowned as the cum slipping out of his husband’s red, swollen hole, before laying him down on the floor. Harry sucked in a breath as Ron’s finger swiped up the cum dripping on his thighs, before moving to his entrance. “Relax,” He commanded, and Harry did his best to. Ron pushed the cum back in, carefully wiping his thighs off. Then he swiped at his stomach, where Harry’s cum had landed, and added that. Harry squirmed, but obediently held still when Ron pressed down on his thigh. He pushed his finger into his husband’s cunt one more time. “Clench.” Harry did it, and Ron’s finger came out almost completely clean. He grabbed his wand and conjured a plug, pushing it in. Harry flushed, almost hard again, then yelped when a cock ring appeared around him. 

Ron stood, then pulled him up, steadying him as he stumbled. Carefully, they began to walk back to their room. Harry wriggled expectantly, but blinked in shock as Ron began to get dressed. “Ron-“ He shook his head, smirking. “Get dressed, Harry.” Harry scowled and opened his mouth to complain. Ron reached out, grabbed him around the waist, bent him slightly and spanked him twice, right on the plug. Then he conjured two nipple clamps and snapped them on as Harry whined helplessly. “Get dressed,” He repeated firmly. Harry pulled his clothes on, shaking as they brushed up against the pain/pleasure points of his nipples, and his cock. “W-What are w-we going to d-do?” He stammered. “We’re going out,” Ron stated calmly, fighting a grin for the moment Harry realized how this was going to go. 

Harry’s eyes widened.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Bored+alone+slightly horny=this fic.


End file.
